


平日里

by NOIRberry



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRberry/pseuds/NOIRberry
Relationships: 龙嘎
Kudos: 2





	平日里

三月，刚步入春天的傍晚还带着点冬天的温度。  
今天是很普通的一天，家—排练室—超市三点一线的一天。唯一不同的地方，就是每天都争做最晚离开的人今天却踩点离开，大家都调侃他，说家里有人等着，他坦然笑着点头，下一波起哄还没来，那人就三步并作两步走出门口。

皮衣和背包，郑云龙的三月装备。虽说已经按时离开，但回到家的时候天已经黑了，打开门的时候房间也是漆黑一片，这让他有点茫然。他伸手去摸开关，踩着棉拖进屋找人。刚走两步，胖子就闻着味儿找他撒娇，他蹲下敷衍地挠了几下猫的下巴就起身去找那位凌晨按自家门铃的大爷。  
走过厨房的时候往里瞄了一下，盘子洗好了摆在架子上，冰箱上贴着自己早上出门给他留的便签纸。  
又睡了。他估摸着，慢慢挪到房间，轻手扭开房门，借着客厅灯光看到一团被子贴着墙，仔细看还能看到冒出来的黑发。

今晚吃什么呢？他几步走到床边，看着缩在双人床边边上的一团，那人半张脸用被子捂着，只能看到眉毛眼睛。郑云龙用手指抚开他紧皱着的眉头，顺着纹理往两边揉。又做噩梦了，想着，他低头在那人眼睑上轻轻啄了两下，这方法不是每次都奏效，不过这次看来似乎还挺有用。

刚把最后一道菜做好的时候，房里传来闹钟的声音，他把菜端到桌上，抬头就看到那人从房间里出来。一脸迷糊，瞪大着眼睛往一个地方看，几秒，又来了一个打哈欠，看得郑云龙都忍不住跟着打了一个——刚好被他看到，惹得他哈哈大笑，这一笑就把困意笑走了不少。

“傻死了。”那人笑着学他。

八点半，那人开始练琴。这不是他每天的例行公事，但几乎每次想弹琴的时候都在这个时间段。  
也是挺玄的。  
有时候郑云龙会跟他分坐一张钢琴椅，他不是很擅长钢琴，但总归学过一点，有时候那人会让他打下手，弹弹几个辅音，让旋律更丰满一点。有时候郑云龙不止于此，会让他教自己几段，但大部分时候这钢琴还是归阿云嘎。他更喜欢在旁边跟着旋律哼上几句歌，有时候只是几个随便抓来的音，但唱着唱着，会走到一些他俩都喜欢的歌上，有时候是他跟着阿云嘎，另一些时候就是阿云嘎跟着他。

阿云嘎不爱穿棉拖。  
所以大部分时间他都是赤脚在家，郑云龙说过他几次，说地板凉，对身体不好。  
“嗯嗯，”阿云嘎总会这样回答，“知道啦。”  
但下一次还是不穿。  
现在也是，赤脚踩踏板。  
郑云龙已经盯着他的脚十几秒，想了想，只好硬生生坐到他旁边。那人被他的动作吓了一跳，“哎，”接着被那人用屁股往左推了推，“你干嘛！”  
“踩踏板。”  
“我踩着呢！”  
“在家里不能赤脚踩踏板，从今天开始实施。”  
阿云嘎嘟囔几句，又不知道怎么反击，只用脚踩了几下他的棉拖，不解气又直接把脚垫在上面。他接着弹了几段，心思却跑到郑云龙身上，那人毫不知情，戴着耳机在旁边摇头晃脑的，他们凑得近，自己耳边总会听到他耳机里放的音乐，没几秒就忍不住凑过去看他手机。  
“你在听什么？”他伸手摘下一只耳机塞到自己耳朵里，“又是这首？！”  
郑云龙又在听自己前段时间录的歌。  
“好听。”

他看着对方朝自己点点头，歌曲刚好播到间奏部分，郑云龙突然站起来，拉着他转到客厅附近的一小块空间，跟着旋律开始跳舞。那人肢体不协调，如果自己不带着他，俩人看起来就像在70年代第一次去迪厅那样滑稽。

但他现在不想跳舞，他还气着呢。

于是他就由着郑云龙甩动自己的双臂，一大步往前又小步往后，张开双臂又猛地收起来。  
他听歌爱调随机播放，前一个动作还没做满，歌曲就跳到下一首。  
从流行转到古典乐，落差有时候还挺大的，他俩维持着“大”字形面面相觑，似乎都被这大跨越震得懵了几秒。歌曲都快把前奏走完了他俩还保持着姿势，郑云龙抓着他的手，身子左右晃，想跟着节奏，但看起来像个快泄气的不倒翁。  
阿云嘎赌气挣开他，然后猛的扑到他身上，双臂圈着他脖子，踮脚踩在他棉拖上。他用胡渣去扎他，看他没什么反应又往他嘴角咬了一下，狠狠地。

“哎哟！”

看那人吃痛了，又拉着脸对着自己施暴的地方亲了三下。

耳机里的乐曲快到高潮部分，但并没有特别强烈的章节，都是柔柔地往前推进，阿云嘎就着歌跳舞，引着两人在房子里转，八字形然后波浪形，最后回到一个点上轻轻晃。

阿云嘎把脸藏到他脖颈里，鼻尖贴着他脖子，呼出来的气烘地他痒，郑云龙看他蔫了不少，手扒拉他的大腿，一把抱起他往卧室走。  
“关灯。”阿云嘎伸手“啪”地把门边的开关打下来，又把里面的拨上去。  
郑云龙抬脚把门关上的时候打了一个打哈欠，声音也冒出来，惹得阿云嘎也打了一个。

都困了。


End file.
